Restless Nights at Halkegenia
by Ciruno
Summary: I wished for a majestic and powerful familiar that would intimidate my enemies. Something powerful to beat anyone who challenges me... Something that would scare them! something that would make them beg for mercy for ever harassing me!... The familiar I summoned... It wasn't majestic. But the other attributes... exceeded my expectations... Maybe a little too far... or not.
1. Chapter 1

_"I wished for a majestic and powerful familiar that would intimidate my enemies. Something powerful to beat anyone who challenges me... Something that would scare them! something that would make them beg for mercy for ever harassing me!... The familiar I summoned... It wasn't majestic. But the other attributes... exceeded my expectations... Maybe a little too far."_

* * *

"Truly strange,"

Colbert was unsure of what to make of it. Well, he knew what it was. It was a large building with some strange composition from the outside. Its design was nothing he ever seen before. It could be a brick house that was made for commoners but it was far too wide. The design wasn't from this place either since the language wasn't anything he could read. With those factors Colbert concluded that this building was not from this realm, or at least country. But he still had no idea why it would end up here.

Key word why, not how.

He was aware this was one of the few things summoned by the second year students. He was aware it was brought here by magic in the summoning ritual. And yes, he was aware that the person who ended up outside this place was the true familiar of Louise, a problem student. The student that's been messing up the most compared to everyone else. But what was the point of this building? He could feel magic connecting it and Louise. That was from an ability he developed during his time in... the past. A convenient ability. The travelling mage researching about dragons and shouts was certainly helpful in developing that ability.

Now here he was just standing in front of the building in the middle of the night. Why? Because he felt an unnatural spike in magic. Well not really magic. More like something more connected to feelings and emotion. Something that was much more obvious in the night than in the morning. There was something wrong with the place. An unnerving feeling. A familiar emotion was tempting him to explore the place. Yet his instincts were screaming at him not to go inside this place alone. Or at least during the night.

His attempts to see what was inside with a clairvoyance spell always ended up with blurry images. So really this leaves him with no other choice than to wait for tomorrow morning. Everyone else should be sleeping right now.

"Well there's nothing here to do. Even if I want to look around now I need to talk to Louise first," Colbert said walking away. His desire to explore the place wasn't that strong to begin with, but somehow deep in his mind he was a bit disappointed at not being able to explore it. He didn't know why or that he actually felt to do. It was a strange feeling. Regardless he should talk to Louise. Maybe consoling her about summoning a building is the best idea for now. Being made fun of for that wasn't entirely a good thing.

As Colbert pondered he missed the sight of a certain pudgy boy and three other students sneaking into the house.

* * *

"-ght a through horror... Someone will die..."

Colbert's eyes furrowed as he climbed up the stairs. Was that Louise? That was her voice. Oh? Why was Louise standing outside her room? She still looked panicked and worried. Alright, the girl has been through a lot. Talking to her will benefit them both. It wouldn't do good for a student to have a nervous breakdown like this. Louise had always worried him since no matter how hard she tried, how much she studied, she couldn't get better with magic at all.. Those were his thoughts as he walked towards Louise. When Louise did notice him her expression changed into a brighter yet clearly startled one.

"Oh Professor Colbert! How are things? The building isn't bothering anyone?" Her tone was a bit cheerful. Something was off. Should he prod any further though? Louise looked a bit troubled and in the need of some sleep. Should he question her about this. "Everything alright Professor? Did I cause that much trouble on my summoning?"

"Yes and no Louise. Do not worry. Your 'familiar' is certainly unique but it won't be against the rules of summoning. So far at least," this was a first time he heard of a student summoning a building as a familiar anyway at least. "No one is in trouble. Just rest for the night."

"Oh, okay then Professor. Are you sure you don't have anything else to ask?" The pitch of her voice seemed to heighten slightly when she said those last words. Something was up.

"Nothing else. Just calm down Louise," Colbert said with a weary sigh.

It was the best option. Asking her any further might only stress them out first. Besides, ever since she performed the sealing contract, she's been quite strange. Could be a side effects of her own magic. Backfiring maybe? Possibility but she'll be okay hopefully. As long as she rests. He was sure she wasn't going to die. He was getting too focused on this case anyway. It was already midnight. He should rest. Class tomorrow was supposed to be focused on a new invention he made. Better just rest and leave Louise and her familiar for now. Osmond would know if they did something bad.

And if they did, he would tell Colbert.

"Just sleep."

Ignoring Louise's goodbye, which sounded more like her, Colbert walked away thinking about tomorrow. For the second time that night, he missed another scene. The scene of Louise quickly getting back into the room.

* * *

Colbert awoke with a jolt. Sitting up he grabbed the wand from his bedside and pointed it forward. Into the darkness... Another horrid nightmare from that time? Colbert sighed. Those nightmares were getting worse. Night by night they keep coming. The faint images. The nightmares jolted him awake everytime, he could still feel his heart beat. But the worst part is how he doesn't know what the attacker looks like. It was truly horrible. He couldn't even remember what the nightmare was. If he did he would be able to track its source.

And why the sudden increase? This only started two weeks ago. Was it related to his past? He could faintly remember fires being part of the nightmares time to time.

"Maybe I should talk to someone about this." He rubbed his eyes wearily. Maybe he could get some sleep. No, his throat was feeling dry. He should get a drink firs-Colbert stared at the corner of the room. The figure stared back.

The room was too dark to see properly. There was no light from the moon. So the figure that was on the corner of the room hid very well. Colbert couldn't tell who it is exactly. Couldn't even tell what it was. Its silhouette was huge. Easily taller than anyone in the academy. Strange appearance. Not really human. Could've looked like a knight if it was carrying a lance or a sword. But it did look rickety. Sounded rusted. He could almost hear the breathes. Was this an enemy? Was this an assassin? No, its location would be the worst place to go to. No position to escape, too far from his bed. Only benefit it has is that anyone outside the room can't see the pers-

Colbert blinked. He frowned.

The figure was gone. No traces left. No magic sensed. Then again he is a bit drowsy... Maybe he's just hallucinating? Overthinking things?... He needed some rest. Things have been hectic lately. He should just take it easy.

With a weary sigh Colbert went back to sleep.

...

The next few days of the Academy were... quite eventful.

* * *

**Another fanfiction crossover with Familiar of Zero. This time, FNAF. Silly idea, or dark, depending on how it'll go. Deaths will be involved. Might work on the other Familiar of Zero crossover if I feel like it. I already have the plot.**

**Anyway I don't own FNAF or Familiar of Zero**

**Read and Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really suck at updating huh. Sorry guys, I've been distracted by projects, real life and games**

**As always I don't own Familiar of Zero or Five Nights at Freddys**

* * *

**1AM**

In the dreary building that Louise summoned barely any sound could be heard. Only the sound of footsteps could be heard throughout the place. Footsteps of students to be exact, and their voices. Despite the creepiness of the place, the more innocent and naive children of the Academy were willing to brave the hidden dangers of this building. All for the sake of being labelled as brave people among their peers.

"This place is pretty horrible you know. There's no way there's a treasure here,"

"Don't you know that it's always deeper in this place that there's treasure?"

"Let's just go back. This is a waste of time."

"What are you scared?"

"No, I have common sense. This place is just really creepy you know."

"I'm just glad we went through the doors instead of breaking in."

"We are still breaking in you know."

Not once did Malicorne joined in their conversation despite being the one that decided they should all go to the new building. Of all the boys in the academy they were the one that were interested the most. This group was formed in order to find out more about this place. If they were successful on braving the strange building and finding out more about it they would surely become more popular! They might even be awarded a medal or a boost in their grades, But for sure they'll finally get a girlfriend.

At least that's what they thought. These foolish teenagers didn't consider the consequences of their actions at all.

"Well what Arthas said is true," Malicorne said as they walked through the hallways. "This place really does stink. And it's pretty weird for a place like this."

"Isn't Louise the one that summoned this place?"

"Of course, it's Louise after all."

"Typical Louise. Summoning an ugly place for a familiar."

"I don't know, this place kinda looks cool."

While the other students were talking Malicorne was focused on observing the place. Out of all the students he would be the one that wanted to explore the most. Of course he's having second thoughts now but he'll keep on going till they decide to stop. Right now from his perspective they seemed to be on some sort of corridor. There were multiple open entryways on the sides leading to what he could assume to be the dining halls. But there were multiple halls, so they didn't try to explore it for now.

Anyone who owns this is probably a noble. A dead noble. This place looks abandoned. Nothing is new, nothing is preserved, nothing is clean. This would be befitting of the title haunted house. Or mansion. Whatever this place is. It's smaller than the Academy but it's still a large building, having taken up a large space. Kinda irritated the familiars too since they have no place to hang around. Still, where could this place actually come from? Where could this stinking place actually come from.

"Huh?" He thought he saw something on the corner. Malicorne stared a bit at the corner of the place. The one farthest from them. Weird... He thought he saw eyes from over there. Was he just seeing things?... No.. He wasn't. The stinking smell of the place. He thought he was remembering it now.

He remembered when he had a pet dog, Lucy. The pet that his parents got for him when he was younger. He had fun with Lucy. Beautiful, courageous and loyal. It was almost as good as having a Gryffin he thought. Then, all of a sudden, Lucy went missing for awhile. Their attempts to find it were futile and no one can track it. Not him. Not the servants. Not the nobles. Not his parents. No one. Even the familiars couldn't do a thing. It was a week or two of him being upset afterwards.

Then they found Lucy. Or what was left of it.

In the well they keep at a garden. No one attended the garden much and the old man that worked there as a servant didn't notice until a new one replaced him. Lucy had somehow fell in and broke her neck. The water was shallow inside. Afterwards she spent two weeks there, or her corpse at least. The old servant would complain about the smell that was coming there, and so did the other servants. But they could never figure out where's the source. Then they found Lucy when they tried to get water.

The smell of this place... Malicorne was unnerved by it. It wasn't the exact same smell at all. It wasn't even that close, but it reminded him of it for some reason.

They need to leave. "I think we should leave."

"Huh? Malicorne being chicken?"

"Nah. I think he'll be better as a pig."

"Hey guys,"

"No really. Something's off about the place."

"Are you sure you're not scared?"

"Fredrick? Lance?"

"I am not scared!... Well maybe a little bit, but this place is creepy."

"Hah, me and Lance will just explore then!"

"Guys! Where is Arthas!?"

Everyone stopped talking. They looked at each other. They were missing one student. There was only four of them now. Right now in the inside, Malicorne was panicking. The place was starting to become scarier by the second and his desire for adventure was long gone. Suddenly, he realized why this place was abandoned.

"We should leave now," Malicorne said somehow keeping his calm. He was already moving back towards where they came from. The entrance should be there. Only for Malicorne to be halted when someone grabbed him.

"Not until we find him!" His classmate insisted. "I bet he's just pranking us! Go ahead Malicorne!"

"I won't stay in a place like this!" Malicorne insisted. "He probably ran out already!"

"But he couldn't have silently gotten away!" One student countered. "I mean he's loud and whines a lot."

"That's true, there's no way he can..."

"Sion? What is it?"

"... That's.." The student slowly lifted a finger to point forward. "a... familiar?"

By that point, everyone looked at where he pointed. And to recoil in surprise

It was a bird. At least that's what it's trying to look like. It looked more like a monster. A giant yellow thing larger than all of them. Its sharp teeth gleamed in the dark as it watched the students. It looked startled. No one moved. The appearance of such a thing surprised them, and with the lighting, it really did look creepy. If anything however, it wasn't a familiar. Malicorne thought it could be something.. mechanical with all that rust on its side.

"It's... a chicken?" A student worriedly whispered. Then the bird stepped forward.

"Stay back!" One of them had their wands pointed at the 'thing'

The thing seemed to stop for a moment. The light glow on the wand seemed to distract it. Now that everyone could see it better with that slight lighting, Malicorne could tell that it was mostly broken in-

"AHHHH!" The low light they had vanished. The sound of a scuffle and that scream shocked everyone. But even through the darkness, they could see that large figure that ambushed their friend. Not to mention the same mechanical sounds.

"SION!"

"RUN!"

Everyone was panicking. The group of students that were braving the place, were reduced into screaming children unable to do anything. One tried to cast a spell with his wand at the direction of his attacked friend. Only for him to scream and his voice to vanish. As if he was pulled upwards and away. The bird suddenly letting out a shriek and charging in towards the group only complicated the mess more. Malicorne and two other mages were the only ones that managed to get away before another figure came up.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Herbert. shouted sprinting for the hallway being followed by another student. Malicorne barely caught up with the two but he was sure those things weren't going to chase them for now. Their friends were... This would be the time where he curses the times his own body and capabilities. Unable to even persuade them to get out earlier, to run away or to save anyone. But he couldn't even cry out due to focusing on just attempting to escape.

"AHHHH!"

Another scream. This one came from the front. It was dark but he saw it. So fast. The fastest runner of the group has just been jumped by an orange figure. Another one of those mechanical things. Those monsters. He couldn't see where Herbert landed with that thing but all he knew was that they crashed onto another room. Malicorne would've tried to save him, but the fear and adrenaline only made him focus on his survival. He had the least chance of surviving out of the three after all with his size. So with that selfish thought, Malicorne did his best to ignore the screams and continued to run after his remaining friend.

In a minute of running he found Fredrick on the entrance doorway. He was panting and now fumbling for the door handles. Their friends' screams were fading either from the distance or for worse reasons. So they at least had time to get away. Heavily panting Malicorne nearly crashed into him as he tried to catch his breathe.

"What-pant-are-pant-you-pant-waiting for!?" Malicorne demanded between pants. His friend was just fumbling around with that door. They could get out right now and tell the teachers. They could save their friends that they left behind! If he would just hurry-

"The door's locked." Fredrick wouldn't open the door. No. No. He has to be faking it! This has to be a cruel joke!

"Stop messing around!" Malicorne shouted out pushing him away. Now it was his turn to open the doors. The doors won't budge. The knobs would turn but it was as if someone was blocking the path outside. "Come on! Open! Why won't it open!?"

This couldn't be. This door was open before. They even left it slightly open just to make sure they could easily get out later. No. They'll just blast it open. They should've done that from the start instead of transmuting a key.

"Why don't you blast it!?" Malicorne shouted out. He fumbled for his own wand. But a moment of doing so revealed that he didn't have it. Another recheck confirmed it. "N-no!"

"My wand's missing!"

"HEELP US SOMEONE!"

Both of their wands were missing. Somehow when they were panicking they dropped those things. Clumsiness expected from students. Clumsiness that was going to kill them. Those things out there were going to kill them.

"Malicorne." Fredrick was shivering now. Malicorne wouldn't move. His friend's face told everything. That expression of horror and shock. Malicorne was the one closest to the corner of the hallway. They were right in front of the entrance but there was the slightest space on each corner close to it. Not to mention he saw a doorway that wouldn't open earlier.. So that would mean behind him was the door. He knew that the door was open. He could sense whatever hid inside behind him.. "Whatever you do, don't move."

Malicorne didn't move. Didn't stop anything.

Rapid footsteps from the other side of the hallway. Fredrick stumbled as he started screaming and heading back to the door. Malicorne ran straight for the locked entrance with the intention of tackling it. He slammed into it hard, but only succeeded in knocking the wind out of him. That was the point that Fredrick's screams intensified and the rusted golems arrived.

"SKREEEEE!"

That deafening screech couldn't have been more horrifying. And worst part was, from that tackle Malicorne just fell back groaning in pain. He couldn't get away. There was no way to get away. Fredrick's screams were already fading. Maybe they'll spare him? Maybe whoever's in charge of this place wouldn't kill him? Maybe he'll be held as a hostage? That's one of the best things that could possibly happen to him. That ache on his head wasn't helping.

As he lied on the ground dazed he saw something. Rather a couple of things. First one, was on the other room that they saw earlier. Its door was... closed right now. And that funny floating bear looking at him... and that small lithe creature... holding their wa-

...

...

Louise looked at the lock on the door. Then she looked at the building. Then stepped back. Her appearance odd for some reason. Her eyes seemed to be slightly red, maybe from the lack of sleep. Or maybe it was her stance? Her hunched posture and occasional shiver. It was creepening to say the least.

"I-I can't let them out," she could only utter those words softly. "I-I can't."

She fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry."

She wanted to open the doors the moment she heard the faint screams. But she couldn't. She wanted to but she can't. Those doors must be locked. They were fools to get in. That's right, they were fools. They shouldn't have went in there. They were idiots. That's right. Hah. Not her fault. Not her fault at all.. Or maybe she's just imagining those screams. She's been hearing those screams in her mind ever since that building appeared.

"I'm sorry..."

But she continued to apologize.

* * *

**I'm a bit mean to Louise am I? Maybe next time I need to go for a humorous route with Louise. And guys thanks for all the reviews! I mean this means a lot! Heck this would've been up sooner if I didn't start hating myself for making Louise feel so bad every time heh.**

**Anyway guys, feel free to submit ideas for this fic.**

**Claw Cannon - Glad you like it!**

**Kageneko Ruler - Heh thanks for the ideas. And yeah definitely heading for that route. Sadly, I think this is a fic that'll feature despair Louise... Or not. Depends on how this fic goes**

**Guest - Thanks buddy, sadly I'm no good in updating**

**Hammer N Nail - Would make much more sense than a familiar building for sure hehe, right, was definitely not planning on that... But yeah, the familiars are technically ... living.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, hope you're satisfied with this chapter. You know, me killing off a bunch of kids... Yeah maybe I'll actually get to the plot next chapter.**


End file.
